Surviving Racoon
by Manya91
Summary: Its just something I started to write for a friend of mine. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story but there will be Femslash in the later chapters. Rated T for language and gore
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except for Manu and Can, all rights go to CapCom.**

**I'm not sure where I'm going with this story, its just something I was writing for a friend of mine for her birthday. Tell me what you think about it, cause I love to hear other peoples thoughts on this. Flames are welcome, cause it can only improve my writing. Have fun reading the story, I'll update as soon as I can, but I don't promise anything cause its my birthday coming up.**

** SURVIVING RACOON **

--  
Part 1, Claire's point of view  
--

It's just another normal, lay back day for Claire Redfield. But something got in my sight when I was playing soccer with my older brother Chris. 'Hey Chris, look at that. That creep must think its Halloween or something. Doesn't he know that zombie costumes are way out!?' Chris laughed and walked toward the person, as his job he needs to contain peace in Racoon City. Even if it includes talking to weird guys who think its Halloween. 'NO stop, don't go closer' a female voice shouted. We both looked in her direction 'why not?' Chris asked the blonde woman. 'Because he is infected' Chris and I looked at each other. 'Infected with what?' He asked the girl. 'With the T-Virus' What was she talking about? The T-Virus, what the hell is that? I go to school and I never heard anything about a T-Virus. 'There is no T-Virus, it doesn't exist. We have biology at school and we are talking about infections' I told her. 'Its new, Umbrella made it as a viral weapon for the military' Chris looked at the guy. 'That would be called a zombie. When someone is infected and they die, they turn in one of those. Only living for there biggest need' Chris frowned. 'What need is that?' 'The need to feed'

I looked at Chris, he looked worried. 'Feed of what?' I asked her. She looked at me 'Everything that is alive. They need fresh cells to keep alive. Soon you'll see more of them' The woman grabbed a gun and aimed at the guy, Chris tried to stop her but it had no use. She fired the gun, and it went straight trough the mans head, leaving blood spatters and pieces of the brain everywhere. 'What did you do that for?' Chris yelled, his read turned really red, like it always does when he gets angry. 'If I we don't kill it now, it will kill someone else. Its kill or be killed now' she said seriously. She turned away to leave but Chris got up to her, and talked with her. but I couldn't hear what they were talking about. With every word that they said Chris got angrier. He walked away from her, and she followed him. He walked up to me with a very serious look on his face.

I knew what he was going to say, he's about to say that he needs to help out his buddies at his work, trying to keep the civilians safe. 'Claire. I need to help my colleagues. I need you to stay inside and barricade yourself, only get out when you have to' I shook my head. 'No! I don't want you to go. I always worry about you and this time its even worse. You're going with her! Who says she aint gonna kill ya once she gets the opportunity for it?' The woman looked shocked. 'I only kill those zombies, I don't kill humans unless they are too badly infected and that they cant be helped' I didn't believe her, how could I?

I don't even know her. 'Look Claire, you have my phone number, and my pager number. You can contact me at any time. I want you to have this' he pulled something out his pocket 'it's the necklace dad gave me before he went away. I want you to wear it, so I can be with you even if I'm not' he said while he put the necklace around my neck. 'At least tell me your name, that way I can track you down if you kill my brother' I told the woman. 'My name is Manu. Need to know more things about me? What's your name anyway, that way I know who it is who tries to kill me for something I didn't do.' I nodded 'my name is Claire, this is my brother Chris and sure, tell me everything' she glanced at me 'well Claire, I was sent by a special organization who tries to stop the experiments of Umbrella. So we can live in a safer world, without viral weaponry. I am on the highest rank, my partner, Can, works with me. She's a few blocks away from here, seeing if things are a little safer there.' She looked at Chris and back at me 'normally I would say, stay in your house. But right now, get as far away from Racoon City as possible, and as fast as you can. Before its too late' I looked at Chris and he looked at the woman 'why does she need to get out of town? I say she's better off barricading herself in the house'

She shook her head 'if I'm right, this is going out of control and they will do anything to cover this up. Remember Chernobyl?' Chris nodded 'there was a hidden Umbrella facility there, things got out of control with a other virus, which got neutralised instantly when they threw a nuclear bomb on it' Chris and I both gasped 'my guess, is that they are going to do same thing here' Chris nodded and agreed with her. He did know that Umbrella did experiments, he told me that so I wouldn't sign up for anything to get some extra cash. He told me to get out of here, and went inside. A few minutes later he got out with a Beretta .47 and ammo. 'Keep this with you as your life depends on it. You know how to use it' Chris looked deep in my eyes and I nodded 'just like you showed me a thousand times' I joked. And he smiled at me and nodded 'exactly. Claire, please be careful. And check in with me everyday' he turned to walk away, but the woman, Manu as she calls herself, stayed there. After a few seconds she walked up to me and said 'If you encounter them, shoot them in the head, 80 chance that they will die. It worked with Chernobyl' she stopped for a second and then started talking 'If something happens, I want you to call this number. If I don't take contact with you in 7 hours I need you to presume that your brother and I are dead, and you need to tell the person who answered that you are looking for Michael' she got a card out her pocket and wrote something down 'they are gonna ask you for a verification number, this is it' and showed me the card 'when you reach Michael, can you tell him I love him? And what happened and why I cant contact him myself?' I nodded.

'Boyfriend?' I asked her, she shook her head 'my brother' I looked at the card and put it my pocket, and in my other pocket I put the ammo and the put the gun between my belt and my pants. 'I will' I looked at Chris 'I need you to come back' He walked back to me, and gave me the tightest hug ever. 'Chris…you're stronger then I am' I mumbled and he let go of me. 'I love you little sis.' And he gave me 1 last kiss on my forehead and walked away, not turning around. The woman smiled at me and said thank you and walked after Chris. I stood there, thinking where I should go. I decided to grab the Hummer Chris bought a few months ago and walked to it. Only to remember that the keys were still on the table in the house, so I walked back and grabbed the keys when I heard a window break in the front of the house, so I walked towards it. There were 5 of those weird creatures. I didn't want to use my gun right away, so I ran to the backdoor and jumped over the fence and ran to the car and drove off. Going nowhere, just out of here.

**End of part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

--  
Part 2 Manu's point of view  
--

Its been two long hours that I am here back in Racoon City, and its crawling with the undead. Unfortunately, this is the same as in Chernobyl. I shoot a zombie in the head, who was trying to bite a civilian. She looked at me grateful and ran off. The guy, Chris, looked at me and asked 'how do you know about the incident in Chernobyl? Where you there?' I look at him for a second and then looked back in front of me, noticing a little pack of the undead. And I shoot them as well.

'I was on a vacation with my family. Some guy came to us asking for help. So my stepdad went to help him. He came back after a while with a bite mark on his arm. Turned out that the guy had bitten him. A few hours later he started to get really sick, but he didn't want to go to the hospital. So we didn't. but he went crazy and bit my mum and almost bit me as well' I stopped walking. 'My mum and I went away, and we just started walking. And saw that there were more people like my stepdad. Attacking other people, biting them. They all went crazy. We met with a few cops and they told us what was going on. You can compare them to S.T.A.R.S. they were some special forces unit. They told us that some company was doing some research and that it got out of hand. And that they were going to nuke the place. It was just handy that there was a nuclear power station' I swallowed hard, trying to keep my anger within the lines.

'They killed my family, only to find a good weapon to use in war' Chris sighed 'Jesus. How old were you?' I looked at him '12' and we continued walking. Just searching for survivors and my partner Can. 'How did you join the special forces?' I smiled a bit. 'My brother worked for them, but he couldn't really tell what he really did. So 3 years after what happened I forced him to tell me and he brought me in. After that I have been doing everything I can to stop them. But apparently it didn't work' I said nudging at a corpse walking around. 'What's your story? How did you came in STARS?' He smiled 'I got promoted'

'You must be good then' Chris nodded. 'How about your sister? How old is she? She looks and acts really mature' Chris smirked 'yeah that's Claire alright. She's 20' I looked at my watch 'its already been 2 and a half hours. We should try to call Claire' And we did so, but all the lines were dead. We couldn't get a signal. So I tried to contact Can, but no luck. I look around and said 'We should get out of here, and try to find Claire and my partner' Chris nodded 'I think you are right' We found a car with the doors open, but no key in the contact. So I hot wired it. Chris looked at me questionably 'where did you learn that?' I just smiled 'my brother' And we stayed in Racoon for a little while, but after 15 minutes of driving around, and seeing nothing but corpses everywhere we got out of the city. Going nowhere, just away from here.

**End of part 2**

**Sorry that isn't so long, but I don't really have a lot of time at this point. ****I'll update as soon as Part 3 is finished. ****Love, Manu (yes, just like in the story)**


	3. Chapter 3

--

--

Part 3 Claire's point of view

--

It felt like I've been driving for ages, trying to find a good place to hide, and that Chris would still know where to look for me if he gets out. No, I cant think like that, no, he is going to get out of there in time. Then I remembered the house we used to go to when we were younger. And drove there.

Its been almost 2 hours now, I sure hope that they are gonna call me or whatever. I don't want to be the one who has to make the call. I don't want my brother to be dead. And that woman, there's something about her, I don't know what. But its like she doesn't even wanted to be there. Like something happened to her, and this makes her think of that time.

I saw a car driving fast to the place where I was hiding. And then full on the breaks. 'Geez Chris, where the hell did you learn to ride?' the woman who exited complained. Chris? It cant be, must be a coincidence. 'We have to be fast if we want to catch Claire' he said looking at the yellow hummer, and said 'she's here' And nudged to the car. It is Chris, I ran down the stairs and called his name. He looked up to the stairs and saw me standing there. 'How did you know I was here' I asked him. 'You're my sis, I need to know what your thinking'

I hugged him, and didn't want to let go. 'I'm glad you're back' I said.

And looked at the blonde woman standing there smiling. 'I'm glad you're back as well' She got a smirk on her face 'I thought you hated me' I let go of my brother and stood in front of her 'I just didn't trust you' She smiled more 'so you do trust me now? Since I didn't kill your brother' I laughed 'I guess so' Chris hit me on my arm and said that we should go inside. Because he doesn't want anyone to get sick now.

Once we were inside I noticed that she had a necklace on, with a ring on it. It looks like a engagement ring. 'Are you engaged?' I asked her. I think that got her off guard, looking surprised and confused. 'Your necklace' I said. She looked down, and touched the ring. 'Not really. It's a promise ring' she sounded sad. I looked at her hands 'you're not wearing 1 of those' She looked at me, with sad eyes. 'It belonged to my girlfriend. Before she got murdered' she said, with a touch of anger. 'Oh. I am so sorry' she looked at me, and smiled weakly. 'Its ok, you didn't know' and she shrugged her shoulder. 'Did they catch him? The murderer?' She looked down.

'Kind of. They didn't had enough evidence to keep him behind bars. But the knew he did it. They just didn't had enough evidence for the judge to convince him. So they had to let him go' I gasped 'my god' A tear fell from her eye. 'After a week I went looking for him. I wanted to ask him why he did it. But when I saw him I got blinded by rage. Because he took the away the one I love. I had my gun with me. I don't know why, but I did. I called him and shot him' she stopped for a moment to get rid of other tears in her eyes 'he asked me why I shot him and said. you killed the I love, and since the law isn't doing anything I have to. And shot him in his head' I didn't know what to say, should I be scared of her, because she killed someone? But I would've done the same thing. 'How long were you together with her?' She sighed 'we've known each other for 6 years, but we had been dating for 5 years. And I gave her the promise ring on our anniversary'

Chris walked in with a plate with sandwiches on it. 'Hey girls, I made some peanut butter jelly sandwiches' Seeing our faces he asked what was wrong, but I just shook my head and told him not to ask about it. So he didn't. He turned on the TV but then everything went black and darkness surrounded us. There was a loud bang and it felt like the earth moved, a lot of the stuff fell to the ground and the glass shattered. Manu and Chris looked at each other. And I looked at them asking 'was that the bomb?' Chris nodded. Manu asked him 'what do you think? About 5 Kilotons?' He nodded 'I think so' Everything stayed dark for another half hour. Then Chris said that he would check out the fuses, and try to get the power on again. A few minutes after he left, the lights were on and the TV was on again.

**End of part 3**

**I know it's a small one again. But I cant seem to find the inspiration… hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you like, and flames are welcome guess it can only improve my writing ! If you have any ideas for my next chapter let me know, I'll se what I can do :)**


	4. Chapter 4

--

--

Part 4 Manu's Point Of View

--

It was Sunday and Racoon City had been sanitized. We went back to see what was left of the place where I used to live. Claire wanted to come with us, and I cant actually blame her, it has been her home since she was born. We arrived at the remains of the City, no house was standing as it should be. Most of them had fallen to the ground due to the impact of the Nuclear Bomb, some walls were still standing in the debris of the homes of thousands of people. We walked to the house of Chris and Claire, only to find it out that it wasn't there anymore.

There where only bricks lying around everywhere. Claire knelt down and picked something up, it was a photo of her and Chris and I assume her parents.

I put my hand on her shoulder, as a way of comfort. She got tears in her eyes, and folded the picture and put it in her pocket.

She looked at me, tears still in her eyes but not allowed to walk away. And she turned back to the remains of her house and then her brother. I thought about my partner, she must have gotten out, god I hope so. I want her to be safe. There was a sound of someone walking behind us. Chris and I drew our gun and aimed it at the person walking there. It was Can, thank god she was alright. I put my gun back in my holster and ran to her, giving her the biggest hug ever. 'Why didn't you look for me?' she asked. 'I did, we drove around the city trying to find you. But we needed to get out. Cause it got affirmed that there was indeed a Tactical Nuclear Bomb on the way' she nodded 'I know, that's why I got out of town, and after a few miles I heard the explosion. I was afraid you didn't made it' I gave her another hug and turned to the others. 'This is Can, she's my partner I told you about' Claire said hi and waved, and Chris just nodded.

'That's Claire and that's Chris'

Can turned to me and got really serious 'before the bomb went off I saw a helicopter get airborne. But it crashed when it went off. We need to check if there are survivors in it' I nodded at her, she was right, we need to check it out. I motioned for Claire and Chris to come with us and walked besides Claire. 'I hope the people in it survived' she said. 'I hope so to' I admitted. There is something about her, she makes me feel like I don't have to hide anything. I look at Can, so far I've only had that with 1 person. 'It crashed around here' Can said. And we saw smoke coming from behind one of the hills. We walked to it, and we got held under gunpoint.

'Get away from us! We are not coming with you, you stupid Umbrella Mercs' a woman yelled, she was wearing a black skirt, a blue tank top and was wearing a white sweater around her hips, it was a perfect mix, it really showed her rounding's. She has short brown hair, and still had her gun pointing at us. Which made her look even hotter. A guy came out, also with a gun aimed at us. He was wearing an Umbrella outfit. 'Thank you a lot for thinking we are from Umbrella' I said to the woman. She looked at Chris and lowered her gun. 'Chris!' they walked towards each other and hugged. 'Jill, I thought you didn't make it out of here' We walked towards them as well. There were more people inside it. One other man, he told us his name, Lloyd Jefferson Wayne. But on the informal situation we could call him LJ.

And a little girl, Angela Ashford. She's the daughter of Dr. Ashford, the creator of the T-Virus. I recognized her because we got a short briefing about the situation, and when I first began the training, they showed us who had made the virus. There was one more woman in the helicopter, she had a piece of the chopper in her abdomen. 'Her name is Alice' the woman who had pointed her gun at us said. 'She saved Angie by going in front of her when the piece of metal got loose' she said looking at her. She looked back at me 'I am Jill' and she handed out her hand, and I took it 'my name is Manu. Manuela actually. But I prefer Manu' She smiled on that. 'Sorry that I thought you were from Umbrella' Now it is my turn to smile 'doesn't matter, I think I would've thought you would be someone from Umbrella if I was in your position' She looked at my clothes 'who do you work for?' 'I work for HPSU. Human Protection Special Unit' She corked an eyebrow 'never heard of that' I smiled 'that's because it's a top secret unit. We work against Umbrella. We try to stop them from doing what they are'

She looked at the remains of the city 'you're doing a good job then' 'Its not my fault. We didn't get the call from our insider on time. We got it when it already broke out. We should've gotten it when they first got the message that something went wrong in The Hive. And we didn't get it. If we did, we might've been able to destroy all entrances and exits of it' There were sounds of helicopters flying over. 'We should get out of here' the guy who was wearing an Umbrella uniform called. And so we did, leaving the woman behind who had sacrificed her for a child. 'I'm Carlos, by the way' he said 'I'm Manu'

**End of part 4**

**I know, its another short 1 but lately I'm really busy. 'cause I got into a new school and have longer days then normally. I hope you enjoy the story :)**


	5. Chapter 5

--

--

Part 5 Claire's point of view

--

We have made it out the surroundings of Racoon City. And are now on the run for Umbrella. The guys who survived the plain crash were talking about some sort of plan. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, only something about Alice. Who is Alice? I thought by myself. The brunette saw me looking at them and I decided to walk to them. 'Hi' the brunette greeted me. 'Hi' I said, glancing down on the papers 'what are you guys doing?' The guy in the Umbrella clothes looked at the brunette 'we are trying to rescue our friend' I nodded 'ok. Maybe we can help' I said. 'I think its best if there aren't any new faces for her. We don't know what they have done to her' I nodded again and said ok. 'I don't think we actually really met, did we' the brunette suddenly said. 'No we didn't'

She laughed 'I am Jill, that's Carlos' she said pointing to the guy in Umbrella clothes 'and that is L.J.' he looked up 'How's it hanging sweetheart?' I lifted a eyebrow 'everything's ok. My name is Claire' I said. 'Nice to meet you' Jill said. 'Nice to meet you to' Carlos stood up and said 'we should be going if we want to get her back before midnight' The others nodded and also stood up.

At that point the little girl came around the corner. 'Are you going to help Alice?' she said. Jill nodded 'yes we are going to help her' she said walking towards the girl. 'Can I help you with that?' Jill kneeled down 'I rather not Angie. I don't know if its going to be dangerous. And I want you to be safe'

She looked a little disappointed 'ok Jill. But just hurry back then' She put her hand on the girls head and hugged her, then stood up and walked away to the truck where they had hidden some clothes. She pulled out an all black outfit from leather and went to a place where se could get some privacy and changed into the clothes. She came out with her skirt, top and her sweater in her hands and placed them in the truck, she quickly brushed her hair and joined the boys.

The girl, who Jill called Angie, walked to me and said 'what do you want to do until they came back?' I still looked at the car driving off, then looked at the girl. 'Angie was it, right?' the girl nodded 'well, I don't know, why don't you tell me what you want to do' She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the others who had helped as many people as they could. They were talking to each other, I couldn't hear what they were saying. But they sure looked serious. I came closer and started to hear some of the stuff they were saying. 'No we cant do that because we have other people to think about' Manu said. 'We can leave them here for the moment, we have to make sure if…' I don't think I'd ever get to hear what they have to make sure because Manu saw me and greeted me and Can just stopped talking immediately. She walked off waving at me. 'What is her problem?' I said softly. Manu smiled 'thanks for saving me. Sometimes I can get really tired of the rules of our corporation' I smiled 'you're welcome then' she looked at Angie.

'Hi Angela, how are you doing?' she asked sweetly. 'I am ok, I just wanted to come along with the others to save Alice' Manu smiled 'I know you wanted that, you don't fear danger do you?' Angie shook her head, still holding her backpack. 'I know what you have in your backpack. Can I see it?' Angie held on to her backpack even more after she asked that question. 'You cant have it. I promised my daddy I'd take care of it' she looked Angie in the eyes and said 'you know I'm not gonna steal it. I just want to know how much there is still in it' the little girl was thinking about if she could be trusted, cause after all, she didn't know her.

Angie opened her backpack and pulled out a box and gave it to her. 'Whats that?' I asked 'That's the virus and the anti-virus' she said. That's something I didn't expect, a little girl with samples of the virus in her bag. 'That's the reason all of this happened?' Manu nodded and looked at the girl then at me. 'Her father made it for her. He's sick and 1 day she would get sick to. She would never get better. Only worse. So he created the virus to keep the illness contained. But Umbrella mercs came, and took it away. That's when the city got doomed. Cause Umbrella was doing experiments with it' The girl's eyes widened upon hearing that. 'How do you know?' She looked at the girl again, handing the box back to her. 'Because I work for HPSU. I was send to destroy this. And we have been told that you kept it with you' The girl put the box back in her bag and said 'you cant take it away from me. I will get sick' Manu smiled softly 'I know, that's why I asked to be on this mission. So I could prevent that from happening' she looked at me 'that's why I said thanks when you came here. I was afraid she might find out'

Manu and I were talking about what we were going to do now and Angie fell asleep a few minutes ago. After about a half hour about discussing our opportunities of surviving this horror, a car drove up. It was Jill and the others. They stepped out the car and Jill walked around the car to give Alice a hand. Alice looked in our direction and made eye contact with Manu. It was they already knew each other. They walked to 1 of the houses that was vacant and Jill came back a few minutes later. She walked straight to Manu and asked 'how do you know each other?' Manu looked at Angie 'because we worked together, she was our contact in the Hive. If she had called us, at the moment that everything went to hell. We wouldn't be in this mess now' she said, getting angrier by the minute. 'So you already knew her when I told you who it was?' feeling not so happy herself either. 'Yes. Yes I did. Sorry' 'You can talk to her later if you want to. But right now. She needs to rest. She didn't look to good in the car'

Manu nodded and Jill looked at me before she took off.

I turned to her asking her why Alice was their contact, she said that she was only one willing to stand up against Umbrella, everyone else was too afraid of them. And she took one last look at Angie, and said that she needed some sleep, because she was up since 4 am. So I picked up Angie and brought her to a bed, she started to stir a little bit. As I entered the room I saw the bed and put Angie on it. And walked out, going to the couch, and try to get some sleep on it.

**End of part 5**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. But like I said I have been very busy these last few days. I hope that you enjoyed it. I'll update again as soon as I can. And to aliceitsRAINing: thank god it isn't a autobiography :p But I wouldn't mind getting a part in the 4th movie ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

--

--

Part 6 Manu's point of view

--

So Alice is back, I thought to myself. I thought she was caught, since she didn't call us or anything. Or maybe she wanted this to happen? No she cant, she wouldn't want this, I corrected myself. Why would she want this to happen? I decided to try to get some sleep so I went to the house. But the beds and the couch was already taken, so I went to my car and tried to make myself comfortable and fell asleep not soon after that.

_It was my birthday, and Alice showed up to party with us. Rain was with us as well as Can. I just wanted a little party with my closest friends. We went to a club and drank a lot, a little too much I recon. But it didn't seem to stop us from drinking, we had way too much fun to do that. Before we knew it we were all wasted and Rain climbed up the bar and started dancing along with the music and Alice joined her soon after that. And they tried to get us on it as well. But I wasn't wasted enough to do that, and neither was Can. After we got kicked out by the bartender, for drinking too much and making the guys nervous, we decided to go home and continue partying there. It was after 2 when we fell asleep, Rain and Alice on the bed, Can in the guest room and me on the couch._

_I woke up with a splitting head ache._

_Not thinking about the 2 girls that were asleep in my room, I went to my room to get some clean clothes and stopped when I had the door half open. The 2 girls were asleep in each other arms, so I closed the door as soft as I could and walked to the kitchen to make my moms famous anti-hangover drink. Can walked in looking just as worse as I felt. 'Guess we partied a little too much last night' she complained. I smirked 'I think so to. Damn I don't think I've been this wasted in over 4 years' I said grabbing my head in pain. 'I don't think I've ever been that drunk. What are you making?' she asked curious. 'Something disgusting, but helpful right now' I said with a grimace on my face. Alice and Rain stumbled in a few minutes after we had finished the drink. If it even was possible they looked even worse then we did. 'Morning' I said._

_We only got a mumble that sounded like morning from Alice, but Rain didn't say anything. 'Need some anti-hangover drinks?' I said, trying to make a joke. 'Please yes' Alice said, grabbing her head. So I went to kitchen to make some more drinks. And handed it to Alice and Rain._

That's when I woke up. Smiling at the memory-dream I just had. It was 1 of my best birthdays. Then I saw Alice walking there, and decided to get up and walked to her. She saw me and walked to me as well. 'Why the hell didn't you call?' I asked her, a little too angry. 'Because apparently Umbrella also installed security in the mansion' she said dryly. How can she be so calm about this?

'What do you mean?' She sighed 'I mean that I got affected by it. It spread a nerve gas. And I got knocked out by it and lost my memory. I remembered who I was and what I was supposed to do when we were already down there'

Then I remembered something, or actually someone. 'Where is Rain?' I asked 'why isn't she with you?' Alice looked down, tears filling her eyes. She didn't need to say anything, I already understood what she couldn't say. 'Oh god no' I softly said, tears also filling my eyes, and allowed them to run over my cheeks.

'I am so sorry' and hugged her, feeling wetness in my neck. It's the first time I've seen her cry, I thought by myself. 'I promised her no one else was going to die' she said shakily. And I hold her tighter. 'What the hell happened down there?' She stepped back, breaking the embrace.

'Spence stole the virus, and threw one of the vials against a table causing it to break. The Red Queen noticed the broken vial and went homicidal. The team was send in to look for survivors. And we went with them. Matt, Spence and me. Rain got bitten, a lot of times. Causing the virus to spread faster trough her body' she had to swallow to continue 'we made it to train and to get the anti-virus but it didn't work, and some weird creature came bursting trough the door of the train, when I got it trapped I couldn't find Rain anywhere. A few moments later I saw her. Ready to attack Matt. She had turned' tears falling from her eyes again. 'Umbrella is gonna pay for this' I said, my hands folding into fists. 'You bet they are' she said, her voice filled with anger and sadness.

'We have to tell Can about this. They weren't close, but we did hang out together' I sighed. Giving one more comforting hug and then turned to tell Can the bad news.

I saw her talking to Jill, so I asked if we could talk for a sec, private. I told Jill that it wasn't because of her, but it was just private. She said ok, and walked away. Can asked me what was wrong, so I told her what happened. She looked sad, but it didn't came hard to her, since they weren't so close. She gave me a hug and asked me how I knew, so I told her that I was talking to Alice and that she told me what happened down the Hive. She said she was sorry about it, but soon started talking about work. That we still needed to get the virus from the kid. But told her we had to wait for a little longer, till we get her trust. She believed me, thank god. I don't know what she will do once she finds out what I'm doing. She walked away, obviously annoyed that I don't want to get the virus yet. I walked up to Angie, telling her that we need to hide the virus. And so we did, agreeing that when she needed it, she would come to me, and I'll make sure she gets it. And she went off to see Claire.

I decided to go see Alice, just to talk about Rain or other stuff if she doesn't want to talk about her. 'Hey' I say softly, Alice looked up still with sad eyes. 'You really loved her, didn't you?' I said sad, she only nodded. 'You wanna talk about her?' I asked while I sat down next to her and she nodded again. So I told her about my dream. And she smiled about that. 'That's Rain, she'll always do the one thing no one expects' 'yeah, but only this time we did expect that. Only not that you would join her' this time she laughed. 'Neither did I. I just wanted to be close to her' I smiled. 'That night, when we slept in your bed. It was the first time I realized I had some feelings for her. We just hugged each other and fell asleep. And we woke up the same way' she told me, while a smile spread across her face. 'Its good to see you Manu. I didn't have had a chance to talk to anyone about Rain' and she gave me a tight hug. 'I'm glad to see you to Alice' I said, hugging her tighter 'and I will always be here for you if you need to talk. Or just be around with someone' she gave me a kiss on the cheek and said 'I know you are'

**End of part 6**

**Hey guys, part 6 already! Hope you enjoyed. And remember, reviews are welcome, even Flames, cause it can only improve my writing. ALICEITSRAINing thank you for your reviews :) It means a lot to me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

--

--

Part 7 Claire's point of view

--

Since the others had rescued Alice, Manu looked a lot better. It was almost like they had known each other for years. She was laughing and joking with her, but then her partner came to her and took her to somewhere private. They were too far to hear what they were saying, but they didn't look happy. The other girl, Can I think, she looked angry as hell and impatient. But Manu on the other hand, looked like she got it all under control and Can didn't leave soon after. I walked up to her, asking what that was about. And she simply said 'Angie' She walked to the kid who was talking with Alice.

'Angie' she said and getting on her knees to be on eye level. 'We have to hide you, cause she wants to move on it now' Angie nodded and Alice and I looked confused. 'Who wants to move on it? And on what?' Alice asked. Then I remembered what she was saying to Angie not so long ago. 'Is this about the virus?' I asked. And she nodded 'but why do you have to hide her?' I asked again. 'Because if I cant help her get the virus, she will go to Angie to get it. I don't know what she will do if she finds out that she doesn't have it anymore' I lifted my eyebrows 'good thinking' I admitted. 'I work with HPSU. It's a must' she said joking. She can always find the humour in what kind of situation, not many people can do that. But we didn't have time to hide her, cause Can just walked up.

And straight towards Manu, and she didn't have a happy face on it. 'Our orders are to destroy the virus' she said 'what are you waiting for? She obviously trusts you. Why cant you just do what you have been told to do?' she asked angry. 'She is just a kid Can! If she doesn't have it she will get sick. And I'm not talking about the flu. I don't know about you, but I cant do that' She sounded really calm, angry, but calm as well. 'We have our orders' Can repeated. 'Fuck orders' she said, now she was losing her calm. 'I cant do this if I know I'll make a kid sick' It seamed like Can was also loosing her calm. 'I don't care, you think I got to the place I am now, with thinking of little kids? If we would do that all the time, we wouldn't be able to do this job in the first place' She turned to Angie, but Manu stepped in her way and so did Alice. 'She doesn't have the virus, I hid it. Stay away from her' she said, determination in her voice. Can's eyes were on fire, she was really angry, and looked like she was about to hit Manu. But instead grabbed her cell phone and said 'what would your brother say?' a smile spread across Manu's face.

'He would say, good job' that made her eyes wide 'he would say what?' she said unbelievable. 'Good job. I told him I couldn't do it, right before we split up to alert the people in the city. He said ok, but then make sure that it doesn't happen again. To keep it only to her' Can looked at her with her eyes even wider. 'You didn't actually think I'd do this behind his back' she asked her amused. Can looked at the other blonde, who was also protecting the little girl. 'You put her to this, didn't you' she accused her. 'I didn't even know she was in Racoon, if I did I would've tried to find her' she said mocking, but she didn't believed that. 'Don't lie to me. You were always after her. Even when you were with Rain' no one knew what to say at that point and it was silent for a few agonizing seconds, but Manu broke the silence. 'What? You actually thought that?' she said amazed 'I was with Evelyne. Alice knows how much I loved her' she said even more amazed at the fact that her partner just accused Alice of trying to get her.

'And I loved Rain, she was my everything. I like Manu of course, but she's my best friend, I don't like her in the way I liked Rain. I have no idea how you can even think I'd do that. Cause I don't cheat on my girl' they both looked mad. Can shook her head 'whatever, just give me the freaking the virus and I'll destroy it' this time Manu shook her head 'never' but that wasn't the good answer for Can. She drew her gun and pointed it on her, but she didn't flinch.

'Give me the virus' she slowly said. 'No' Can grinned 'very well' and she pointed the gun at the kid. Causing Alice and Manu to stand directly in front of her. 'Get your gun out of her face' Alice said, obviously getting angrier by the minute. 'If this is the only way to get the virus I will keep my gun pointed at her' she moved her gun to me 'or her. To anyone who can help me get the virus'

'Hey, what the hell did I do?' I said shocked that she pointed the gun at me. Can rolled her eyes and looked at Manu again 'Give me the fucking virus. NOW' Manu walked closer to her and said 'Kill me if you want, I'm the only one who knows where I hid it. Even Angie doesn't know' It looked like she was thinking about pulling the trigger, but then put her gun down and said 'I will do it, if you don't give me it' Manu didn't move 'if you wanted to do it, you would've done it now' she said, looking her straight in her eyes. Can sighed and pointed her gun in the air and shot. Me and Angie flinched at the sound, but Alice and Manu stood their ground. 'You can shoot all you want, you cant have it' Manu said again. Can turned and walked away, going to her car and she drove off. 'We need to get out of here. In case she comes back. She's just blowing off some steam, when she comes back, we need to be gone' she turned to Angie and asked if she was alright, she nodded. 'Claire, I need you to tell Chris and the others that we have to go. I'm gonna get us some weapons and ammo' I nodded and said ok, so I turned to leave to tell the others.

I saw Chris not far away, and told him exactly what happened. He told me to get my stuff and get in the truck and that he'll tell the others what has happened. Why is everyone so frightened of what might happen? What can happen that is so bad? She wouldn't kill anyone, would she? I mean, the virus isn't a reason to kill, is it? Maybe its just me, but I certainly don't get it. I went to my place and got my stuff and put it in my car. Well, Chris his car. Not late after that Manu got back, and gave us all some ammo and a gun. She even got a freaking sniper.

'Where did you get that?' I asked. 'The shop. Where else?' she said with a smile. And then we left, as fast as we could. Chris driving the Hummer, and me on the passenger side. LJ and Carlos in the backseat. Alice, Angie and Jill went with Manu.

**End of part 7**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chptr, I don't really think this is 1 of my better chapters. I did better before. But let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas about what can happen next, let me know. I'm beginning to run out of them XD**


	8. Chapter 8

--

--

Part 8 Manu's point of view

--

As I sit in the car, a tear fell over my cheek. Why would she act like that, I mean, I know that she always follows the rules, but Angie is just a kid. I cant kill a kid. I wont kill her, but she'll be really sick if I'd take the virus away from her. Jill broke the silence that has been there since we got in the car. 'What are you going to do now?' I shrugged my shoulders. 'Try to stay away from her?' I said, having no idea what to do. 'Was she always like that, pointing a gun at someone when she doesn't get her way?' I shook my head 'no never. She always listened why I wouldn't wanna do something. But she never acted like this' Alice put her hand on my shoulder. 'Do you think she might work for Umbrella, trying to get the virus?' she said softly. I shook my head again 'I have no idea'

A car honked behind us, it was a black SUV, with black windows so we couldn't see in. Another one drove passed us, pulling up in front of Chris his car. That car was slowing down, while the car behind us was speeding up. Hitting us at the back. Angie moved closer to Jill, who was sitting next to her. The car hit us again, this time harder. 'What the hell do they want from us?' Jill exclaimed. 'The virus! I think they are Umbrella mercs' I said looking in the rear mirror trying to see the licence plate. But they don't have it on. It hit us again, causing me to lose control over the car for just a little while. The car in front of Chris was doing the same thing. The car behind us was slowing down, but then sped up and drove next to us. 'Hang on!' I said.

And drove the car into mine, again and again. Trying to run us off the road. It makes the car move uncontrollably a few times, making it harder to get it back on the road every time they hit us. There was a bridge coming up, but the car didn't move nor did it try to hit us now. But they were still trying to run Chris off the road. But Chris' car suddenly stopped, like he stood full on the breaks. Apparently they didn't notice that cause they were just going to slam him again, but instead of hitting the car they fell in the water. I could barely avoid Chris, with the car still next to me.

It seemed like they were surprised so I took my chance and slammed my car into theirs. Causing them to slam into the rails of the bridge and spin around because of the impact. Chris was speeding up, and soon was driving behind me. And we got the hell out of there. 'You guys ok?' I asked. They all said yes, except for Angie, so I looked in my mirror and saw that she was too shocked to answer. When we thought we might be safe from them, we stopped the car and got out.

'Hey are you guys alright?' Chris asked. 'Yeah we are' I answered 'just a little shook up' Jill walked towards Claire and asked her if she was ok to and she nodded. 'That was scary' she said, Jill grinned and put her arm around her. 'What the hell was that all about anyway?' he asked. 'I'm not sure, but I think they are from Umbrella' I said. 'And I think that my partner might've told them were to find us. And what car we are in'

'Why do you think that?' he asked. 'Because she never acted like this before' I said in a low voice. A car was speeding by, and suddenly stopped. And spinned, so the front of the car was facing to us. It was accelerating, but it was still on the place where it is. 'What do they want from us?' Claire asked. 'The virus' Alice answered. Suddenly it moved, and it raced towards us. We could barely dodge the car from hitting us. It stopped again, and spinned so it was facing us. Again.

The person driving the car was doing the same thing again. Wait a sec. I said to myself. 'I know that car!' I exclaimed. 'Its Cans car!'

Alice looked at me. 'You mean that bitch is trying to kill us so she can get the fucking virus?' I nodded my head sadly. At that point the car moved again, driving right at us. But it braked just before it hit us. 'What the fuck are you doing?' I yelled at her. She got out the car, pointing her gun at us.

'You could've kept this so simple, to just give the virus to me. But no, you had to be so damn human. Trying to save that stupid kid. Don't you know how much the virus is worth?' I scoffed at her. 'The virus isn't worth anything, its just another sick way to kill people' I said. She started laughing. 'Are you crazy?' she mocked 'you can get so much money for the virus. You wouldn't have to worry about anything. You can pay off any depths you have. Even that of your parents. Or any friend you have' she explained to me, as if I were a little kid who doesn't know what 1 plus 1 is. 'I rather just earn my money in the honest way' I looked at her intense and added 'the legal way'

She laughed 'suite yourself. But just give me that virus so I can go on' I shook my head. 'Never' If looks could kill, she'd probably vanished into thin air. 'Fine then' she aimed her gun at Claire and shot it. But Chris noticed what she was about to do and jumped in front of her, catching the bullet in his chest. He collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. 'CHRIS!' Claire shouted. She fell down and put pressure on his chest, trying to save her brother. Alice and I ran to him, trying to see if we could do anything. He looked at me and said 'take care of her' and exhaled his last breath. Tears were running over Claire's cheeks. Anger filling up her eyes as she looked at the lifeless body that was once her brother.

Can just stood there, shocked at what just happened. 'He shouldn't, I didn't want to…' she started but she stopped when she saw Claire sitting there. I saw her standing up and walking away, but I didn't see where she was going. First thing I knew I felt a tuck at my belt, and realized someone took my gun. I spun around and tried to stop her from shooting the gun, but I was too late. As soon as I jumped up, I heard the shot. I flinched when I heard it. And saw her falling to the ground, grabbing her stomach. Blood slipping trough her fingers.

'Can' I whispered and rushed to her. Holding her while she silently fell to the ground. 'I'm sorry' she whispered. A tear fell over my cheek. 'Its ok' I silently said. 'Its ok' I said again as she to, exhaled her last breath and relaxed in my arms. I closed her eyes and laid her down on the side of the streets. As I looked down at her I felt someone standing behind me.

'I am so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing' I let my head hang, and turned to the brunette talking to me. And softly said 'I'm glad you did. I don't think I would have the strength to do that' I said and hugged her 'I'm sorry about Chris' I whispered. 'I don't know why she pulled the trigger' I admitted. 'Its like it wasn't her' I swallowed hard. Trying to avoid eye contact. But she forced me to look her in the eye and said 'I am really sorry' and another tear fell from her eye. I didn't know what to do, so I just gave a her a kiss on her cheek. 'Its ok' I softly said again and walked away to the lifeless body of Chris and knelt down.

I silently cried and said 'I am sorry she did this. I didn't think she would have the guts to do this. I am so sorry' Alice put her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. But I shrugged her off while I stood up and walked back to my former partner. I just stood there, watching her silently sleep. I felt a hand on my shoulder again. But this time I didn't shrug it off, instead I turned around and put my head on her shoulder, and let the tears go. 'Why did she do this?' I cried 'I don't understand' she rubbed my back, trying to calm me down 'money can be a powerful thing' she silently said 'especially when the money comes from Umbrella' she sighed, noticing that I couldn't be calm right now and said 'lets get somewhere safe' and I nodded.

'What about Chris?' Jill asked, tears also running over her cheeks while she was still sitting next to him. 'We cant just leave him here' Claire added. 'We'll take him with us, and burry him somewhere where the zombies, hopefully, cant touch him' Carlos cleared his voice and carried Chris to the back of the car, and put him there. And we drove off to somewhere safe. Alice driving the car with and Carlos the other car. I sat next to Alice in the passenger seat, resting my head on Alice's shoulder I drifted off to a light sleep.

**End of part 8**

**Wow, this was really hard to write, I never wrote any deaths so I hope it's a little bit realistic. Can is actually a really good friend of mine, and couldn't bare it if she would be dead, so that was really hard to write. Hope you enjoyed reading it and leave a review if you want. If you wanna know why I let Chris die, ask me and I will answer :)**


	9. Chapter 9

--

--

Part 9, Claire's point of view

--

I sat down next to the grave that Carlos and LJ had dug for my brother. And on the other side of him was the reason he was dead. The partner of Manu, a greed infected person. But she said that her partner wasn't like that. So I wonder what changed. I looked back at my brother's grave, still not really believing that he wont be around anymore. And a tear fell over my cheek. I stood up and walked to the hummer. And just sitting it, eyes closed, and with a view on Manu's place. She hasn't come out since the incident. That's how I like to call it, the incident.

I saw the look on her face when Chris jumped in front of me, its like she didn't even expect him to do that. Another tear went his own way. I didn't even know what I was doing, I just wanted revenge. Revenge for taking my brother away. Revenge for taking away the only steady thing in my life. The one person who always has been here for me, no matter what I did. I looked up at the door again, trying to find out what she would be feeling right now.

And why she locked herself up after _it_ happened. I saw Alice walking up, she nodded at me and went to the door. Knocking on it a few times, and saying some things. The door opened, and Manu looked like hell. Alice walked in and shut the door behind her. She took it hard, seeing the way she looked. I don't blame her tough, my brother got …

I cant do this, I cant say it anymore. Maybe if I stop saying it he will wake up. And come to me, and say that it was just a joke what he did. That he was wearing a bullet proof vest, or whatever. But that he didn't die. He always survived, even with that hostage thing he had to attend to. He got shot then to, and he survived. He is a survivor, he wont die just because a stupid gun shot wound.

Yeah right, keep telling yourself that. Maybe one day it will be true enough for ya. He's not coming back. Slamming hard against the dashboard. He's not coming back. Another tear slipping away, and more followed soon after. A soft knock on my window made me look up in brown concerned eyes. It was Jill. So I opened the door to let her in. 'You ok there sweetie?' she asked softly.

I just shook my head as more tears began to fall. Arms wrapped around my waist pulling me close. I laid my head against her shoulder. 'I don't get it' I whispered, barely audible. 'I don't either' she admitted. Holding me tighter. 'He isn't coming back is he?' I said, not really as a question. More like a statement. I felt Jill shake her head. 'No he isn't' I could feel that she had a hard time accepting it.

'Chris told me bout you. Said he liked you, more then a friend. He made me swear never to tell, but since he's…' I stopped talking, feeling tears burning again, and Jill stiffen. 'He told you that?' she said, a little unbelievable. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't. so I just closed it again and just nodded. It suddenly got really silent in the hummer we were in. And Jill decided she want to break the silence. 'I think that if he had said it, that we would've met sooner. And I think that would've been a little problem' I looked up from her shoulder, not moving away. 'Whys that?' I asked, not sure where this was going.

'Because I like you' she softly said. she likes me? 'In what way?' I asked, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, but I just need to know. Jill shifted. 'The…er…attracted kinda way' my eyes went a bit wide. She's attracted to me? But how? I mean, I'm not attractive? 'I'm sorry' she said and wanted to get out of the car, but I grabbed her arm. 'Don't go. I don't want to be alone' she looked at me 'not now' I added. And she came back in, holding me again.

**End of part 9**

**Here's part 9, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be what is going on in 'my' place. Why I locked myself up. I'm kinda outa ideas, but all I can tell you is that I'm following the storylines of all 3 resident evil movies. See you with the next chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10

-------------

Part 10, Manu's point of view

-------------

Can is dead. I thought to myself. Dead. She's dead. Because of Umbrella. No, I corrected myself. She's dead because of the money. The money she would get because of Umbrella. They are going to die, if not because of the virus. Then because of me. But they are going down anyway. I promise you that. There was a vase standing on the table, and I hit it. Falling into pieces when it hit the floor. I'm just standing there, watching the pieces.

Someone knocked on my door. But I ignored it. Then there was a voice, coming form outside. 'Hey sweetie, you cant lock yourself in again.' I sighed. 'Sure I can' I softly said. Its like she heard me say it. 'Then at least let me in. Just let me know you are a little bit ok' I sighed again, and walked towards the door and opened it. Seeing Claire in the hummer in the corner of my eye. And Jill walking towards her car.

I looked at the ground and then back at Alice. I signalled for her to come in and I walked back to the living room. Hearing Alice close the door and walk towards me. I stopped walking, and stood still in the doorway. 'I know how much she meant to you' she put her arms around my waist and I relaxed in her embrace. Letting the tears slip. 'I just don't understand' as some more tears were breaking the walls. 'I don't either. But Umbrella can be very powerful' all I could was nod. 'I don't wanna cry' I admitted 'I don't wanna cry over someone who killed a friend of mine. Someone who worked for Umbrella' Alice softly squeezed my side as a sign of comfort. 'I just feel awful that she actually killed Chris. I never thought she would actually do that' I said, keeping my tears on the inside this time. She hold me closer to her, laying her head against mine. 'Lets go outside for a bit. Its not good to lock yourself up' I nodded. So we walked towards the door, but I stopped. Looking at the ground.

'What the hell am I suppose to say to Claire? The person I trusted killed her brother' Alice lifted my chin, forcing me to look her in the eye 'you already said that you are sorry about this. There's not more you can say to ease her pain' she said softly, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I turned to the door and opened it. Seeing Claire and Jill in the hummer, holding each other. I slowly walked to my car, together with Alice. And pulled out a scrapbook out of a bag. Looking at it, a new tear walked its own path. 'I haven't looked at this since Evie. Can was such a help to me when she… you know' she softly nodded. I noticed that Claire and Jill were looking at me, so I looked at their direction, smiling sadly. Alice looked in the same direction.

I decided to walk to them. They got out the car, as they saw I was coming to them, still holding my scrapbook. 'I'm sorry' I said to Claire as soon as we were face to face. She nodded, smiling sadly as well. 'I know its hard to loose someone you love. Especially a brother' she looked up at me and gave me hug. 'It wasn't your fault she did that. You couldn't help her. You cant blame yourself for something someone else did' she softly said, as another tear found its way to the outside. And I nodded slowly, making sure she knew that I heard her. She let go off me, and looked at Jill for a second.

'I'm gonna miss him. Yes. But at least he doesn't have to worry about the T-Virus' Claire spoke up. 'No he left that up to us' Jill tried to joke about it. I smiled at her and put my hand on Claire's shoulder while I was walking towards the 2 graves dug the same day. Standing in front of the grave of Can. 'You shouldn't have done it' I said. 'Done what?' Alice asked me, hugging me from behind. 'What she did' I simply said. 'At least this way, we know for sure that Umbrella doesn't know where we are' I turned around, getting out the embrace, and walked towards the others

'What are we gonna do now?' Claire asked. I shrugged 'good question. We still have the virus and anti-virus. The question is for how long. How long do we have before we run out of it for Angie' I looked at Alice. 'We can stay here for as long as possible. We need to go on a food hunt. I think most of us are hungry by now. Its getting late' we all agreed on it, and went on a food hunt. We came back a few hours later, with the backseat full with bags and canned food. 'I think we have enough for a few months' Claire said 'this really is a lot. Did you leave something for the other survivors?' I looked at her in fake disbelieve 'are you kidding? They should search for their own stuff. This is ours' we both smiled.

After the meal we all went into one of the houses. 'Why do people always leave their doors unlocked when they are in panick? Not that I am complaining. But still' Jill noticed. 'I don't know, but I know for sure that it does come in handy' I said. It was running late and Jill brought Angie to bed, and she went not soon after. So did Claire. 'I guess we'll be taking the couch then' I sighed to Alice. 'Beats the floor' I grinned because of that. Because we all slept on the floor when we were in one of our drunk state of minds. 'How was I suppose to know our backs would be killing us the next day?'

We pulled the table a little closer, so Alice could put her feet up it. I rested my head in her lap, and my feet were dangling from the side of the couch. Alice was absent mindly playing with my hair. We've been like sisters ever since we first met each other at our extra job. We drifted away to sleep soon after we both got comfortable.

**End of part 10**

**Hi guys. Wow, finally a new chapter. This one is difficult to write, cause just yesterday Can (exactly the girl that died, and I am supposedly am all worked up about) ruined my relationship with my girlfriend, so I broke all contact with her. So I hope its still a bit trustworthy, how I'm reacting to her death. Cause I'm actually very happy she's out of my life. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again I am very sorry for the long delay.**


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

**_there are going to be some MAJOR changes.  
for instance, im not writing a chap, 11,12,13 and 14.  
instead, think of this  
the only things that happened are the stuff that happened in Apocalypse.  
HOWEVER, the school didnt happen, Alice did fought Nemesis/Matt.  
The chopper didnt crash.  
They didnt go on a search for Angie, seeing as shes already with us.  
And all the survivors are killed.  
Every survivor we had with us.  
If something still isnt clear, pm me, i will explain it for you.  
I just couldnt write in the old way anymore, i couldnt.  
I wanna forget EVERYTHING that ever happened, and has to include Candy.  
The one that im supposed to be heartbroken over.  
I just cant continue writing that.  
Wich is why im doing this.  
I hope you all understand.  
And dont get too (hopefully not at all) confused by the next chapter.  
The chapter is going to be divided in 2 parts.  
Death 1 and Death 2.  
Its going to be about aproximatly 10 - 14 pages long.  
Hence why i am dividing it in 2 chapters._**

**_I hope you all understand it  
Also, i wanna apologize for letting the fiction sleep for a year.  
But like i said, i didnt want to continue with it.  
And it didnt feel good to continue.  
Now it does feel good._**


	12. Chapter 11

_(thoughts__ & dreams in italic)_

Manu's Point of view

'_Come on, hurry up damn it' I heard Rain say. 'We're gonna be late for the concert. You know how I've been dying to go there' said a very impatient Rain. 'Yes I know' Alice said 'but we need the tickets wont we' she said just as impatient. I walked in on them arguing, hearing what they were arguing about. I looked around the room, seeing 2 very obvious tickets sticking out the back pocket of Rain's pants. So I walked to her, looked at her smirking. 'What!' obviously not very happy with my smirk. I put my hand around her 'What are you…', and grabbed the tickets out of her pocket, showing it to her. 'Oh!' she said surprised and embarrassed. 'Damn' Alice looked up 'Rain! Come on, you've had them the whole frigging time?' she said her mouth slightly open in surprise. 'Sorry' Rain said blushing slightly. Alice shook her head in amusement 'lets go, we'll be late' she said. I couldn't help but smile watching the scene unfold_.

I woke up to the sound of thunder_._ Looking next to me, Alice was still sound asleep. We shared a bed, since there weren't enough, and we were sick of sleeping in the car. _Figures, somehow she always sleeps trough the storms_. I got up and closed the windows. The nights were way too hot to sleep with the windows closed. I walked to the kitchen, seeing Claire making something to drink. 'Thunder woke you up?' I asked, making Claire jump in surprise. I softly giggled 'sorry, didn't mean to scare you' she smiled 'don't worry. Happening a lot lately' I nodded. 'You want a cup?' she asked, changing the subject, so I nodded again. 'You look like you had a hell of a night' I smiled remembering what I was dreaming. 'Not really exactly, just had another memory-dream' still smiling of that little argument that Rain and Alice had. She handed me the cup. I took a zip, and my face twisted in a way I couldn't imagine it was possible. 'What is this?' I asked disgusted. 'Coffee, really old coffee' Claire said taking a zip of her own cup, and her face twisting as well. 'Well, we need to drink something right?' she said just as disgusted. I put my cup down, and got another one to poor some water in. 'Water will do' I looked in some cabinets, to find some bottles. 'What are you doing?' Claire asked curious.

'Well, we aint going to have luck on our side the whole time. Maybe in a little while we might not find any good houses to stay in for the night. So no fresh water. Might as well get a stash now we have plenty of that' Claire seemed to look that over, and looked impressed. 'Stupid that I didn't think of that' I smiled slightly. 'Aint stupid, just not so clever' I said joking, Claire glaring at me playfully. It thundered again, at the exact same time she hit my arm. We both looked surprised, and started laughing our butts off 'that's some mighty powerful slap missy' I said still laughing. We heard some noises coming from Angie's bedroom, so I went over to see if she was okay. I opened the door slightly, and a small ray of light came upon Angie's face. 'Hello Manu' Angie said, looking me in the eyes. 'Hey Angie. You okay?' she nodded. Figuring I might not see that she nodded yes she told me she was. So I smiled and nodded, and asked if she was going back to sleep. She said yes, but that the thunder had woken her up. So I closed the door and walked back.

'Found some bottles, already filled them' Claire said to me when I walked back in. I walked to the window, watching the sun rise. Something bad is going to happen today, I thought to myself. I didn't hear someone coming into the kitchen, and stood next to me. Draping one hand around my waist 'penny for your thoughts?' Alice asked gently. I turned to her, already noticed that it was her when she put her arm around my waist. I shook my head. 'Something bad is going to happen' I looked at her 'something really bad'

'Why do you think that?' I shrugged slightly, barely noticeable 'I don't know. It's just a feeling' I looked away, looking back to the sun. Which was now a couple centimetres further in the sky. 'I never had a feeling this strong, not since I was 12 and when Evie died' Alice gently squeezed my side 'its gonna be okay. I'm not letting anything bad happen. Not to you, to Claire, and to everyone else here' I smiled slightly, hugging her. 'Don't leave us' I whispered, she hugged me tighter 'I wont' we decided to make some breakfast, for us and the others. 'Cant wait till all we have is canned food' I said joking 'I'm happy we still have a little bit of normal food'

'Good morning guys' Jill walked in the room, taking a seat on one of the chairs next to the table. 'Morning' Claire said, and sat down next to her. Holding her hand. 'You seem overly cheery' I noticed. 'I just had a good night sleep, that's all' Jill said a little too innocently, so I eyed her up, n looked at Claire a moment later. And seeing the devious smile on her, I figured not a lot of sleeping had been going on in that bed room. So all I said was 'right' smirking lightly, not believing what she said.

'When are we leaving?' Jill asked, changing the subject. 'When everyone's ready to go' at that moment Carlos walked in, in only his boxers, making most of us smirk. 'Hey Abs' Alice said, obviously eying him up. He frowned in a questioning manner 'Abs?' then she just smirked, and raised her own eyebrow, looked down at his abs and maybe even lower. He followed her gaze, and blushed lightly, and excused himself from the room. He came out soon after with cami pants on. 'Sorry bout that girls' all of us, except Alice, turned back to our meal. 'Hey don't worry bout it, we don't mind' I looked at her and murmured 'speak for yourself, I don't like to see guys in boxers' she just smirked. 'Yeah but that's because your gay' earning her a small playful slap on her arm. 'I'm just not into guys can you blame me, most of 'em are pigs. No offense Carlos' I looked at him. 'None taken' I nodded at him 'and besides, I don't like it when guys show off their abs' nodding to the shirtless Carlos standing behind me. Alice just stared at me. 'How can you not like those strong abs? I mean, come on girl, I know you're gay and all, but everyone likes it when a guy trains properly' once again I murmured 'or girl' which ended up me getting a playful slap on the back of my head. Carlos excused himself again to get a shirt on his body, so he wouldn't be the point of discussion anymore, and came back to get some breakfast like all of us.

'When are we leaving?' Carlos asked at no one in particular. Since no one else answered I decided to answer. 'I'm not sure, as soon as possible. We shouldn't stay too long at one place, who knows what kind of technology Umbrella has. I know they have at least 3 satellites but I don't know what else they have' they all nodded. 'We can lose more people' I softly added 'we've lost too many, and we are already about to lose one more person. We are all that are left from Racoon as far as we know' I looked up at them. 'We are the only one who can get the truth out about Umbrella. We are the ones that can bring them down'

Angie came into the room not 5 minutes later, we were still sitting at the table. We all greeted our youngest member, and I got some breakfast for her. 'How are you doing Angie?' Jill asked her. She just shrugged and didn't say anything else. 'Are you okay?' she asked worried. She just shrugged again. I stood up and walked over to her 'hey Angie, can we talk for a few minutes?' she nodded and stood up, I smiled reassuringly at Jill, and walked with Angie to a private part of the house. 'What's wrong sweetie? You're never this quiet' she just shrugged again. I looked her into the eye 'you know you can tell me anything you want' she looked at me with tears in her eyes 'I'm going to die aren't I?'

That question took me a little bit off guard, I wasn't expecting her to already think about it. Of course she'd think about it, she knows what'll happen if the virus isn't kept in check. So I just simply nodded 'I haven't found a way to suppress the virus yet, but I will, don't you worry about that' she just looked at me, knowing I wont find it in time. 'I know I am going to die, just like I know that you are to' That really got me off guard 'what do you mean with you know? How do you know that?' The tears that she was holding in were now running freely over her cheeks, so I hold her close to me. 'I know that we are out of the anti virus, and I know about you because I saw it happen in my dream'

'Aw sweetie, it was just a dream, dreams aren't real' Angie sobbed. 'But it was, you have to believe me, you are going to be killed by Umbrella, just like they killed my father. Please I don't want to lose you, or the others. You are my family' I gently patted her back 'you wont lose us, don't worry. We're not going anywhere' she seemed to stop crying, and pulled away from the hug and smiled lightly 'I'm sorry' I shook my head 'don't be sorry Angie. You think that we aren't scared?' she shook her head ever so slightly. I smiled lightly 'good, why don't you dry your eyes and get ready, we might be going soon' she nodded, dried her eyes and went to her room. After she left I just sat there, against the wall, thinking off what she said. She saw me die, and I know that something is going to happen as well. So what if it is that. What if I am going to die?

'Manu?' I looked up and meet the worried look of Alice, sitting almost right in front of me. I didn't even hear her coming in the room, let alone hear her sitting in front of me. I guess I was just too busy with sorting my thoughts out. I mean come on, Angie feels it, and so do I. 'Manu?' Alice asked again, this time I did respond. I just let her know with my eyes I heard her. 'What's wrong?' she asked gently. 'Angie knows that were out of the Anti-Virus' Alice had the same look as I had when Angie told me. 'You wanna know something else?'

'What?' she gently said. 'Remember I told you that I know that something very bad is going to happen?' Alice nodded 'well, Angie saw me die in her dream' Alice looked at me calmly. 'Its just a coincidence' I looked back at her sceptically 'I can feel that something very bad is going to happen, Angie saw me die in her dream. How is that a coincidence? I don't even believe in them' I started to shout a little bit. But it wasn't my intention, I didn't even realize it. I only noticed it because I saw the hurt in her eyes. The same kind of hurt that she would feel if she and Rain had another fight. 'Look, I don't know what is going to happen, and I don't think I want to know. But there is one thing I know for sure, and that's that no one is letting you die. Not since you've done so much for them. For us. For me' I stared at the ground, not sure of what to say. Instead I just let my walls go, for the first time since this crazy life had started, I cried. 'I can feel it to, that I'm going to die. Why else would I keep having these memory dreams? It doesn't make any sense' Alice hugged me tightly. 'Look those dreams can happen because of the mess we're in, and you're just remembering the good stuff of this life'

'Keep telling yourself that. Can't you feel it too?' I looked her directly in the eyes. I saw that she knew, that she had the same feeling as I have. 'Yeah, thought so' I sighed and stood up. 'Lets just get the fuck out of here, okay? We need to keep moving anyway. Find some rations before the world is fucked' and I walked away, not looking at Alice, but feeling that she didn't move.

Then it hit me. If we want to survive we need to go to a city, preferably a big one. Where there a lot of stores, where can find a lot of rations. But what city? I remembered a map lying in a cupboard when I was looking for bottles. And walked directly to it, not explaining anything to the others. I grabbed the map and laid in on the table. 'In order to find enough rations we have to go to a big city' I started to explain 'we are here' I pointed to a spot on the map. 'We need to go here' pointing to Detroit. 'Are you insane?' LJ asked 'Detroit has like, what, a million citizens?' I nodded at it. 'Correct' LJ swore. 'LJ mind your language, there is a child here. Anyway, yes it will be filled with those zombies. However, it's the one place where we will find supplies. Gas, food, ammo, water. Everything we need'

'Yeah no shit, that city will be crawling with those things' Jill said. I looked up and saw Alice standing right behind Claire. 'She's right, it's the only place where we are sure to find it. No one is stupid enough to go there' I looked at her, apologizing with my eyes, for what happened in the kitchen. She smiled in return. 'The thing is, it will be so crawling that I will go only with 2 others' I looked at Alice then at Carlos. 'I'd like you two to come with me' Jill looked confused 'why not go with all of us?'

'Because Jill, if we suddenly get surrounded by them, we need to be able to get away quickly. Right now we're too much of a family to leave someone behind. I know for a fact that Alice can do that, because we were both trained for that. And Carlos is trained by Umbrella itself, so he knows he has to do that to. You and Claire, no offense, care too much. And besides, someone has to take care of Angie'

'Let me come with then as well' LJ said 'I may not have the right training, but I got trained by the street man. I can help you. And besides, I've got no problem leaving a man behind if it means saving my life' I chuckled at that 'Man that came out wrong, I meant to save others' I smiled lightly, and agreed for him to come with.

'Lets get the guns' Alice said, so we walked with her to the back of the room. 'Are you sure you wanna do this?' Carlos asked me. I just shrugged. 'Don't got no choice Carlos' He looked at me 'you always have a choice' I shook my head in response 'not this time' I grabbed a Px4 and put it my leg holster. Then I grabbed a VZ61 and a knife, just in case. Carlos grabbed a M4A1 Assault Rifle and a regular handgun. LJ held his custom shit always with him, just in case. Alice only grabbed a Blacktail and two Kukri's. She always said those knifes were her favourite, and if she had some zombie killing to do, she will make sure she has those with her.

'Why are we hitting a big city again?' LJ asked. 'Cause were soon out of ammo, food, the whole shebang and I, for one, would not like to die from starvation' LJ nodded 'You don't wanna die of starvation, but you're willing to risk you're life in order to accomplish not to die of starvation' We all just looked at him. 'Makes sense to me' he added. We said bye to the others, n drove the few miles to Detroit. Not knowing what was awaiting us. We arrived in Detroit. And we found nothing. No survivors. No undead. No crows. Nothing. It was deserted.

'What the hell happened here?' Carlos inquired. 'I have absolutely no idea' Alice responded to him. We drove a little while further, till we saw some grocery stores. LJ parked the car right in front of the entrance of one of the stores, allowing us a quick exit in worst case scenario. Alice and Carlos raided the grocery store, while LJ and myself kept an look out. 'I don't trust this' I confided in LJ 'it's too damn quiet' I said barely above an whisper.

Alice and Carlos came out of the grocery store, bags filled with canned food and bottles of soda pop. They put everything in the back of the hummer, except for one bottle. Alice walked up to me, hiding a bottle behind her back. 'You know, I never got your obsession with cassis' she teased me. I just eyed her suspiciously, moving myself around her, so I could get a better look at the bottle she was holding. But she just moved along, so I couldn't. 'Be a good girl and stand still for crying at loud' I mumbled a soft sorry and stopped moving. And Alice slowly showed me the bottle she was hiding for me. 'I jumped up n got hold of the bottle, cradling it as if it was my little baby. 'Oh my god' I repeated a few times 'Oh my fucking god. Alice I fucking love you' I quickly unscrewed the cab of the bottle, and took a zip, and savoured every taste of it. While Alice was busy laughing. I swallowed and noticed the guys looking at me like I was some sort of lunatic. 'What? I love cassis, always have. Haven't had it in MONTHS. Compare to not smoking for months when you're a smoker' The boys just smiled knowingly.

I didn't have a lot of time to enjoy the sweet taste, cause we heard gunfire erupt somewhere in the distance. We all quickly got in the hummer and drove towards the sounds. LJ floored the pedal, trying to get to the survivors as soon as we could. We arrived, and LJ pulled out some crazy GTA shit, screaming some GTA quotes while doing so. Alice and I jumped out the car when it stopped and popped some bullets trough the heads of the undead. Alice quickly traded her Blacktail for her trustworthy kukri's. She chopped off 5 heads while Carlos and LJ were popping some heads off on their own. I quickly scanned the horde of undead, to see where the survivors where, I saw them, there were only 2 of them, and one of them held a MP.45. I quickly turned my attention back to the undead when I heard my name being called. It was just quick enough to see one of them lunging itself at me, tackling me to the floor. Luckily I had grabbed my knife as well, and I plunged it into his brain, and pushing its lifeless body of me. I looked around, and saw all of the undead taken care of. Where the hell did they come from anyway ? I saw Alice making her way over to me, seeing if I'm alright. She held up her hand for me to get up, which I accepted. 'I could use a zip from my cassis right about now' I grinned while catching my breath. I went to retrieve my knife as the others walked over to the survivors. I heard one of them say that those were some slick moves we pulled out. And I cleaned my knife on the, now fully dead, corpse's clothes and I walked over to them as well.

'Who are you?' I asked them a little bit suspicious. After all, there weren't any zombies in the area, so where did they come from? For all we know they could be helpers for Umbrella, luring the undead to any group of survivors. One of the survivors turned around to face me. She had short brown hair, and was wearing skinny jeans and a Paramore t-shirt. 'You might consider not being so rude to us' she said in a very British accent. 'Why is that?' I asked with a smirk. 'because you two had everything under control?' And the girl gave me a smirk back. 'No, because we weren't the one who got tackled by one of those' At that comment my smirk faded and was replaced by a glare. 'Name's Kirsty' she said 'This is Max' she nodded to the guy next to her, who was watching the scene in front of him with a smile. He was wearing black shorts, and a black shirt with the text, Zombies hate fast food. I smiled at his shirt.

'Don't mind Kirst' he said, returning my smile 'She likes to tease people' he extended his hand to me for a proper introduction, and I accepted it. 'I'm Manu. That's Alice, LJ, and Carlos' as I said their names they nodded to them. The guy, Max, cleaned off his weapon, and I immediately recognized it as a Kukri, one of the same knifes that Alice was carrying around. 'Nice knife you got there' I heard Alice comment. Max answered with a smile 'so do you'

'We should get out of here, there could be more of those things' the new girl said. We all got in the car, and drove off, towards some more grocery stores. 'Why are we driving to a store? Shouldn't we get out of here as quick as possible?' the new girl spoke again. 'Sure, if you wanna go out and survive on nothing but air, go ahead' I don't know why, but I just didn't like her. Perhaps because of the comment she gave me about the undead lunging at me.

Alice, me and the new guy, Max, went into a store called K-Mart. We all went our separate ways in the giant store. Carrying a rucksack with us, while Alice was carrying two. I was walking towards the bottled drinks, when a whimper caught my attention. I walked towards the sound, gun drawn. There was a girl sitting behind the counter, trying to crawl away from my sight. 'Its okay' I said, but the girl didn't listen. She jumped on her feet and punched me in the face. Running towards the doors, but colliding with Alice on the way there. The girl was struggling against the hold of Alice, while Alice was trying to reassure the girl. I heard them talking while I continued filling the rucksack, holding my sore jaw. 'Stop fighting me, I'm here to help you' she stopped struggling for a little moment and then started again. 'We're not those things out there' Alice said. The girl slumped against one of the racks. Alice got down on her knees to face the girl. 'What's your name?' she asked, I joined Alice, having filled my rucksack. She looked up at Alice and then at me. She whispered softly, barely audible. 'K-mart. My name is K-Mart' Alice and I looked confused at her name, but decided not to ask her for her real name.

'How long were you here?' I asked her. She looked up at me again. 'I don't really know. It feels like years. But I doubt its been years' I nodded. 'I'm sorry about punching you, I hope I didn't hurt you' I shrugged and smiled. 'I've been punched a lot.' K-mart let out a small laugh. 'You got a good a right one. Strong' I smiled again. 'Thanks. Guess that's what happens when you grow up with 2 brothers' The girl smiled and looked down and I let out a small chuckle. 'I guess so'

'How do you feel to come back with us to the others?' she looked up at me again, eyes filled with surprise. 'There's more of you?' she asked her mouth slightly open. I nodded at her question. 'LJ, Carlos and Kirsty are outside making sure nothing and no-one enters here. Then there's Max' who just walked around a corner, startling K-mart 'Claire, Jill and Angie. Who are back at the house we're hiding in' I looked the girl directly in her eyes. 'What you say? Come along with us?' K-mart nodded heavily. 'Hell yeah!' she answered, having a little spark in her eyes. 'Good. Why don't you go out and meet the others?' and she stood up and walked to the doors

I walked over to where Alice was filling up one of her rucksacks with canned food. While the other one was already filled. 'I think we should stock up on bandages as well' she said. 'You'll never know what can happen. There are more dangers then just those things' I agreed with her. 'What's in the other bag?' I asked curiously. 'We're in a group with, now, 6 women. What do you think I got in it?' she smiled at me. I just smiled back. 'I didn't even think of stocking up on that' Alice smirked 'guess you're not as clever as we all think' I feigned hurt, putting my hand across my heart. 'That hurts Alice' a small smile playing on my lips.

'Guys! Get over here. Now!' we heared Carlos calling out, so we ran to them. 'What's wrong?' Alice asked immediately and LJ pointed towards the far end of the street. And we both looked at the point where he pointed to. A whole fleet of Umbrella cars. 'Do you think they're here for us?' The British girl, Kirsty, asked. I shook my head. 'They would've come sooner if they were here for us. I think they don't even know we're here' I kept looking at the seemingly unending fleet of Umbrella vehicles. A mix from Hummers, 4x4 and even one tank. 'I think there must be a Umbrella base nearby' Carlos said. 'I need to know what they're doing here' Alice said. 'I'm going to follow them' she looked at me and Carlos. 'I'm coming with you' we said in unison. We looked at each other in amusement. And Alice stayed quiet, knowing she cant argue with us. 'LJ can you take them back to the house?' Carlos asked. LJ nodded and got in the car, signalling the new ones to follow him in it. 'We're going to need a new vehicle' I said, and Alice's eye fell on 3 bikes on the other side of the street. I followed her direction and my eye to fell on the 3 bikes. A cross bike, a Yamaha and a BMW. 'Shotgun on Yamaha' I said before Alice could. And she gave me a playful glare, and I just stuck out my tongue at her while walking towards the Yamaha. I stood right next to it, when I saw it. No keys. No damn keys. 'Let me guess, you have already found the keys around here' I said in a matter-of-fact tone. 'No' she said. 'But I do know how to hotwire it'

'You cant hotwire a motorcycle' confusion written on my face. But Alice didn't respond to me and walked over to the Yamaha, pulling out 2 pins from her pocket and inserted them into the lock. After probing around for a few seconds and pulling the throttle, the engine came to life. I looked incredulous at the living motorcycle. 'Of course. Miss Alice knows how to start a bike without a key' Alice gave no response, and instead walked over the to 2 other bikes and getting them started. Then she walked over to the Yamaha and sat on it. 'I thought I called shotgun on this one?' getting only a sweetly smile, I grunted and walked over to the BMW. Muttering under my breath 'I love Yamaha and she knows that' casting a glare at Alice I mounted the BMW. All the while that Carlos was standing there just smiling, having already mounted the Cross Bike. 'Are you done casting glares at Alice?' I didn't say anything and I drove off towards the end of the street. Seeing that the, seemingly, unending, fleet had stopped.

I slowed down a bit waiting for the others to catch up. When they caught up we slowly made our way to the end of the street. Being careful not to be spotted by the Umbrella employees. They were still after us. So we made sure to stay behind at least 10 meters. To make sure they didn't catch us. Alice was driving at my right side, on my favourite Yamaha, and Carlos was driving on my left. We were both focused on the fleet in front of us, that we didn't notice the oncoming fleet behind us. We kept going forward until we heard a honk behind us, and we all glanced backwards. Seeing the dreadful Umbrella logo on the hood of the black SUV. As we weren't wearing helmets, they didn't have trouble identifying us. They opened fire and we sped down the road. Getting closer to the fleet that we were following.

They must've contacted each other over the radio, because the moment we got too close, they too opened fire. As soon as we could we took a left, out of the fire line. Trying to get away as fast as possible. All 3 of us were swearing under our breath. My mind could only wander off to one thing. The tank. If that thing comes after us, we're fucked. But no one followed us. We only glanced back a couple of times, to see if they had initiated a chase. But there was absolutely no one behind us. By this time Alice was leading the way, and Carlos was driving right behind her. Alice took a sharp turn to the left and into a garage. So we followed her almost all the way up to the to top of the garage.

'Why didn't they follow us?' I asked at no one in particular, slightly out of breath. My heart thumping in my chest. 'I have no idea' Carlos answered me. 'Alice, you okay?' I asked her, realizing she wasn't like her usual self. 'Did u get shot?' worry evident in my voice. No answer. 'Alice?' No answer. Then Carlos tried calling her name, still no reaction. Then she suddenly said 3 words. 'Get out now!' the way she said it made my stomach make nuts. Carlos dismounted his bike, and backed away slightly. But I stayed put. 'Manu, get the fuck away from me right now' at those words I dismounted and backed away also. 'What's going on?' Carlos asked her. Clearly just as worried as I was. 'They did follow us' so I walked to the open part of the garage and looked down and Carlos walked towards the other part of the garage. 'There's no one down here' I waited for Carlos to tell me that there wasn't anyone there also, and so he did, moments later.

Then Alice went soundless and motionless. Carlos and I looked at each other. Obvious just how worried we were about Alice. She stayed like that for nearly 2 minutes. And then her head snapped up. She dismounted her bike, took off her coat. And turned to us. Her normal bright blue eyes flickering with the Umbrella logo for a split second. And my eyes widened in shock. 'Carlos. Go!' I said very fast. And he noticed my voice sounded slightly panicked. So he ran off. Happy that we had discussed this part before we went to this hellhole. Alice followed him with her eyes, but remained stationary. When he was out of sight she focused her gaze on me. 'Alice, I don't want to hurt you. Snap out of it!' she smiled the lightest smile ever. And advanced on me. 'Alice come on! You cant let them take control over you!' but she kept on walking towards me in a slow pace. 'Alice! Wake up damn it!' her eyes flickered with the Umbrella logo once again. 'Alice!' and she was suddenly standing right in front of me. 'Snap out of it' and then she threw the first punch and I could barely dodge it. She brought up another fist and hit my right on the jaw. The force of the punch making me stumble backwards. 'What is it with people punching me on my jaw?' I mumbled annoyed. Alice was advancing again, throwing punch after punch. I could avoid most of the punches except for the last one. She got me right under my jaw, making me fall backwards. I could taste the copper of blood in my mouth.

I got up quickly, but not fast enough. Alice was in front of me again, and she brought her knee up to my stomach. Colliding with my diaphragm. I gasped out of pain. Clutching my stomach. 'Alice come on. We're mates' but it was no use calling out. She grabbed my collar and pulled me to my feet. Bringing her fist up to meet my face again. Hitting my nose full speed. I felt my nose crack because of the collision. And I felt liquid coming out of my nostrils. So I quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of my t-shirt. 'Alice I don't want to hurt you' and I saw her moving her fist up again, so I made my move first. As quick as I could. I brought up my fist to hit her under her jaw, like she had hit me before.

Making her release her grip on me. She touched her jaw and annoyance was clear in her whole demeanour. While walking back towards me she narrowed her eyes on me. 'You're leaving me no choice' she got ready to strike another blow to my head, but I caught her fist just mere inches before colliding with my face. I pulled her closer to me, while putting up my knee, hitting her in the stomach. And then I did it again and threw her over my shoulder. Smashing her in the Yamaha. And I slightly cringed mumbling softly 'not the bike!' Before I realized it, Alice was back on her feet, pulling out her beloved kukri blades. A lump formed in my throat, while my heart started beating faster, making it harder to breathe. 'Alice' I started, my voice cracking a little bit. I remember our practice rounds at the compound. When she has her hands on weapons like those. The opponent doesn't stand a chance.

So instead of advancing her, I walked back. Away from the pain that the kukri's meant. 'Come on. For fucks sake! What would Rain think of you now!' thinking that memories might do the trick to get her back to her senses. But no luck. She remained quiet and kept on advancing me. I just kept walking backwards. Eyes nearly popping out of their sockets when my back collided with the wall. And I saw her mouth slightly curl into a small smile. She picked up speed and was in front of me in under 2 seconds. And I could barely dodge the kukri swinging at my head. The kukri was stuck in the wall. _One less thing to worry about_. But that wasn't the case. She pulled the kukri out, taking pieces of the brick wall with it. _So they made you stronger with, whatever they did to you, as well._ The lump in my throat growing a bit bigger. I managed to kick her hand, sending the kukri flying out of her hand and trough one of the many open parts. Her eyes seeming on fire when I kicked it out of her range. _Now, its one less kill thing to worry about._

She swung the kukri at my head, and I could nearly avoid being decapitated. As soon as I found my balance she kicked my feet out of under me, making me fall once again. Seeing her making another move with her kukri, I rolled away quickly and planted a firm kick in her abdomen, making her stumble back slightly. But she recovered too quick, and she kicked me sideways in my ribs, hearing a very clear crack. And I cried out in pain. Every move I made was translated in a very present burning pain in the area where her foot collided. I grunted while throwing a fist towards her, but she dodged it and gave me another firm kick to my ribs. On exactly the same place. Making my eyes tear up, holding my side in sheer agony. She swung the blade and I dodged most of it. But it still collided with my upper arm slightly. Creating a gash. _There goes my tattoo,_ I thought angrily. I grumbled at her and stood still where I stood. Waiting for her to make her first move. But she didn't. she just stood there.

Her eyes flickering with the Umbrella logo every few seconds. My state of mind was on sharp, expecting her to jump at me any second, chopping my head off while she does so. But she didn't do anything. She just stood there. Motionless. Her arm holding the kukri, limbless next to her. I relaxed a little bit. Letting my heart slow down a fraction. The Umbrella logo reappearing in her irises and disappearing again. It was apparent that she was struggling to whatever was happening to her. Then she let the kukri fall, and soon she followed its path. Falling to her knees, holding her head. 'Alice?' I asked softly. 'You back?' getting no answer from her, I walked towards her. As careful and slow as I could. As I was standing a few yard away from her, her head shot up and she grabbed the blade to fast for me to fully avoid. I could sidestep part of it, but most of the blade tore at my side.

Creating a deep and large cut. I fell to the ground holding my side in pain. Tears flowing over my cheeks from the pain. I could feel that it tore trough flesh. As my finger slid in while I was applying pressure to it while on the ground. And Alice was on top of me. I looked her right in the eyes. Pleading her to come back to herself. She held up the blade above her head. And she brought them down as quick as she had gotten on top of me. And I prepared for my death as I closed my eyes. But it didn't come. Instead I heard a deafening scream coming from Alice. I opened my eyes, and saw that the blade was an inch from my chest. Afraid to even breath I looked at Alice. And she dropped the blade, falling to the ground next to me. The logo in her eyes disappearing completely. Tears were streaming down her face, she got off on me and walked away. 'I'm so sorry' she whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. 'What the fuck happened to you?' I snarled at her. 'I don't know' But I didn't listen. I tried to get up, but fell back immediately. Clutching my side. Alice noticed and she rushed over to me, trying to help me up. But I shrugged her hand away. 'I'd like to see both of your hands if you don't mind' and Alice backed away immediately, looking at the cut on my arm. 'Manu I'm so sorry' But once again I didn't listen. And I tried to get up again, this time with success. Finding the wall to support myself while trying to catch my breath.

'Did you work out when we got separated?' I asked interested. Alice looked thoroughly confused at my question. 'Yeah' she stammered a little bit. I nodded and grunted. 'Thought so. My god you're stronger then I remember' I grinned slightly. I tried walking a little bit and instantly regretted the action. 'Where's Carlos?' Alice suddenly asked very concerned 'did I..' but I interrupted her question by quickly saying no, that I told him to leave immediately. And she nodded gratefully as she walked over to me. 'Let me help you' she said when I slumped against the wall and slid down. Leaving a trail of blood on the wall as I did so. When Alice got closer she slipped on something. And she looked to the ground. I don't think she expected to slip on blood 'cause her eyes widened with shock. The floor was coated with a layer of my blood. She was next to me in just a second and she tore my hand away. Revealing a deep cut on my side, where blood was pouring out from. She gasped at what she saw and more tears were following the traces the others had left.

'I think it cut trough my spleen' I said as I grimaced in pain. 'I never thought you'd beat me' I chuckled and regretted that instantly as I, yet again, grimaced in pain. Gripping my side firmly. 'You broke my ribs and nose. Ruined my first tattoo. Cut trough my side and into my spleen.' I stopped for a second, catching my breath 'yeah, I think that counts as being beat up. Should've stayed training' I joked, letting my head rest against the wall. 'We need to get you back to the house.' I nodded. She called out for Carlos to come back. When he was back up here, he looked at me, then at the pool of blood I was sitting in. 'What the fuck happened here?' and I grunted and answered 'Umbrella' and Carlos looked over at Alice. She threw her rucksack towards him, containing the bandages and she walked away to get us a car instead of the bikes. 'I just don't get one thing' I said to Carlos. He smiled and asked me what that was while he was pulling out the bandages. 'Why do the bikes always get trashed?' And he let out a genuine laugh. 'I don't know' he said while he pulled me forwards a little bit, he gasped at the wound. I whimpered from pain at that move. 'I'm sorry' he said apologetically. 'Don't worry bout it' We met such a short time ago and already we are all close as family. I started to feel less alive more and more and could feel the live drain out of me with every ounce of blood I lost. Every time that Carlos put the bandage around my side I cringed. Whimpering softly. He put the bandages on as tightly as was possible, without causing more pain and accidently puncture my lung with the ribs that were broken.

I heard an engine roar. A floor above us. 'Guess Alice found an appropriate car' I mumbled. We both looked up when the most beautiful car I have ever seen pulled up in front of us. A yellow Mazda RX8. 'No way in hell, that I will get in that, while I'm bleeding out!' Carlos quirked an eyebrow, but Alice just smiled. 'Yes you will' I just shook my head. 'I aint ruining that leather! Are you insane?' Alice just nodded 'yes. Besides you're all wrapped up. And most cars are easy to get now' seeing no change of my demeanour she added 'are you really going to let the opportunity pass to be in a Mazda RX8? Your favourite car ever?' she empathized on the word, favourite. I shook my head lightly, obviously defeated. 'Fine then' I said, feigning annoyance, but the glint in my eyes telling a different story. So Carlos lifted me up, while I was holding my side in pain. And he put me down on the backseat. 'When we get back we might need to stitch you up' Alice said, her voice filled with guilt. She looked at me trough the rear mirror. 'Yeah I was thinking the same thing' my face betraying how I was feeling about the whole 'stitch me up' thing.

I hate getting stitches, especially if it meant that it was going to happen without any form of sedation. 'How do we make sure that Angie doesn't see me like this? After the dream she had, I don't think she'd be happy to see me like this' Carlos looked at me confused 'What dream?' so I explained him what she dreamt. 'and before you say that its just a coincident, its not. I've felt this coming' I winched as I took a breath. 'this morning, before you were up.'

A few minutes later we arrived at the house we were hiding in. Alice going up first, making sure that Angie was in her room when they brought me up. When she came back to the car she nodded for Carlos to bring me in the house. At that point I looked more like a corpse then like a human. All colour was drained from my face. And my eyes were foggy, with nearly no life in them. I didn't even have the strength to hold my side anymore. So my arms slumped next to me. I could see Jill looking extremely worried, and heard Claire gasp. I could feel the warm liquid going trough the bandages and over my back.

Alice cleared the table in the middle of the kitchen with a single motion. And Carlos put me down, as a burning sensation went trough my spine when he laid me down and I winched. 'Others?' I could barely get out. Alice was looking around. Then she called out to Jill asking if LJ had returned with the survivors. Jill answered with a yes, but that they were getting some more supplies in a small town nearby. I closed my eyes slightly, breathing ragged. But opened them slightly again when I heard Alice call out to me. She told me to stay awake, and to hang on. But her voice started to sound far away. I used all my strength to bring up my hand to touch her cheek when I heard her say how sorry she was that she let this happen. 'Alice' I croaked out. 'Shut up' I smiled weakly. 'It wasn't you' I said trough heavy breaths. I felt something wet on my cheek, and I opened my eyes a bit further, seeing that Alice was crying. 'I forgive you' I said, while my breathing was starting to get harder with every second. Carlos was standing next to me, tears in his eyes as well. 'Why are you standing there? Do something!' she yelled. I let my hand drop when it became to heavy. She looked frightened and took my hand on the table. And I squeezed it gently.

'Its too late and you know it' my voice soft. 'No! No its not' she shook her head 'there's still one option' and she looked me straight in my eyes. Confused for some time, and then realisation struck. 'no!' I said as clear and loud as I could. 'I don't want that shit in my body. I rather die then to become reliable on that shit' Carlos seemed to catch on what we were talking about as he to protested against it. 'We don't even know if it will work. She might get better, but she might just turn into one of them as well'

Alice said trough gritted teeth 'Don't you think I know that! But its our only choice to keep her alive' I squeezed her hand to get her attention. 'I rather die' I empathized the last word. Hopelessness shined trough her eyes. I thought about what was ahead of me. What would happen when I left this life and joined the other. What was there, behind the barrier of life. Nothing? Eve. I smiled lightly. Thinking about getting to see her again. Alice was still debating with Carlos over whether or not they should use the virus. But I didn't hear them. All I could hear was mumbling. I couldn't focus my eyes. All I saw was fog. I could make out shapes. But the rest looked as if it was hidden in the thickest fog you can ever imagine.

I heard faint footsteps, travelling away from me. So I looked to my right, Carlos was still standing there, then to my left. Alice was gone. Carlos put his hand on my shoulder. I could barely see his face. I looked away from him, and stared in front of me. There was a figure standing there. Right in front of the window. A woman. Looking at me. I heard footsteps again this time coming back. And I heard that it was Alice. I felt her take my arm and I tried my best to get out of her grip. 'Don't you fucking dare put that venom in me' I growled out. 'Its your only chance to survive' she said pleading. I looked at Carlos for help, which he didn't give. I looked back towards where the figure stood. She was clearer this time. Wavy black hair, hanging a little bit over her shoulders. She was wearing a plaid shirt and tight jeans. I didn't know why, but she looked so familiar. If only I could see her face. I felt Alice take my arm again, and then a sharp twinge at my arm. And I yelled out, screaming at Alice. 'I told you not to!' fury emanating from every pore in my body. 'I don't want to be like those things walking around without a fucking soul' I saw Alice cringe when I said that. But I didn't have enough energy to continue screaming at her. I just decided to let whatever was going to happen, happen. Dead or undead. I just couldn't care anymore.

The figure became even clearer now, as I was slipping in and out of consciousness. I could hear the others faintly. As if they are miles away. By now I couldn't tell faces from cupboards. All I could see was light coming out the window. This time I could the figures face. And a small smile appeared on my face as I whispered 'Eve' I could hear that the voices stopped talking. She walked towards me. Coming so close, that I could tell every little detail about her. Her beautiful brown eyes staring into mine. 'I've missed you' I said, a tear making its way down my cheek. She just smiled. Stroking my cheek. 'I missed you to' I couldn't hear anything anymore. No people talking. No one walking around. The light faded.

The next thing I realized I was standing besides Evelyn. Looking at the others. Alice had her head on my chest, crying. Carlos was slumping against the wall, defeated. Claire and Jill had joined as well. Both visibly shocked and crying as well. I saw Alice talking, but couldn't hear them. Reading her lips I saw that she said 'She knew' I looked at Evelyn for information. Why couldn't I hear them? I tried to speak to Alice, to tell her I am okay. But when I wanted to I couldn't. No words would come out. But when I spoke to Evelyn, the words did came out. 'Why cant I talk to her?' her reply was simple. 'You're dead. You cant speak to her because she's not able to hear you' I looked at her. 'Was this the same for you? When you..' she nodded. 'Yes. I wanted to speak to you. Tell you that I was fine. But I couldn't'

'I know you killed him' she said suddenly. 'My murderer. I know that he didn't get charged, because there wasn't enough evidence. And you went after him and shot him' I looked her in the eyes. 'Do you think I shouldn't have?' she smiled. 'Yes and no. I love that you did it to avenge me. But you shouldn't have. You don't kill someone and stay with a whole soul. It tears your soul apart' I tore my eyes away from her and looked at my lifeless body. 'I couldn't let him get away with what he'd done' she put her hand on my shoulder and drew me a little closer to her. 'Are you ready to go?' I looked at her again, tears shone lightly in my eyes as I nodded. She took my hand and guided me towards the window, where the brightest light I had ever seen shone trough. 'What's behind it?'

'I cant tell you. But I think you'll like it' she looked at me and smiled. 'Let's go' I looked behind me for the last time. Saying goodbye to my friends that I had to leave behind. And I made a silent promise that I'd take care of them. Protect them when I can. I took the deepest breath I had ever taken and took a step in the light, Evelyn just one step behind me. And then I was engulfed in bright light.

K well. Finally … and it is about effing time. I have written a new chapter for Surviving Raccoon. I just had trouble dealing with a gigantic ass case of a writers-block -.-' but I've done it. I'm dead xD haha. Hope you liked it. I did my best on it. And I sure hope that my fight with Alice is what you guys expected from me! Hopefully you will see/read a bit more a lot sooner this time. But don't count on a 'Mourn Chapter' cause I just simply suck at those lately. So instead, I'll just write what I feel like writing.


End file.
